A Blood Thirsty World
by Ms.Jackson53
Summary: Carl escapes alone after the second attack on the prison and meets a man... no a vampire
1. Chapter 1: alone

Carl wasn't having the best day. First the governer had rolled up to the gates of the prison and demanded the groups leave, Carl had then witnessed someone he had known for two years get his head chopped off with the cries of the mans daughters ringing through his ears. And after failing at finding his dad and stumbling upon a bloodied baby carrier Carl wasn't sure how much longer he could go before the situation he was in came crashing in.

After everything he had gone through and witnessed Carl had never truly been alone, not really. Sure he'd go on runs alone every now and then but he always knew that when he came back dad and Judy would be waiting for him, but now dad was missing and Judy was…

For the first time in a long time Carl was truly alone. And although he had plenty of survival skills and was more than capable of defending himself against walkers, he wasn't so sure about people. Although Carl knew he was capable of taking a life he wasn't so sure about defending himself against someone who wanted something from him, sure he had killed that kid at the prison a year ago but the kid wasn't really trying to kill him, the boy was just trying to escape, so what if Carl were to come face-to-face with someone who is trying to kill him.

Carl shook off the thought and kept on his way down the dirt road he was walking down.

…

Carter was starving. After three squirrels and a few other small creatures he was still unbelievably famished. Even though he did dine on any creature he came upon he couldn't remember the last time he had come upon a human, the last time he had sunk his fangs into an actual person rather than some random animal he was lucky enough to find.

Carter sighed in defeat and stood from the dusty couch in the living room of the abandoned house he'd been taking refuge in for the past few weeks. Carter never really stayed anywhere or with anyone for very long, maybe because he ended up hurting everyone he came across, everyone he cared about. One of the many cons of being a blood-thirsty monster.

Carter pulled on his jacket and stepped out of the two story house that stood next to a long stretch of road that used to be a neighbor hood, where kids played and suburban moms watered their gardens, a place where people used to be happy.

Carter frowned as he looked up at the sky to see a large cloud of smoke somewhere off in the distance. He shrugged and started down the road looking for something to eat.

…

Of course ending up a crying heap on the ground wasn't Carl's intention. He hadn't meant to think about it, about all the people he had lost only a few hours ago, or that he was completely and utterly alone, or that he might never see his family again, the people who took care of him, who were always there when he needed them.

Carl absolutely hated crying, he would chastise himself any time he felt tears well, he couldn't let them know how weak he truly was, that his emotional armor was all just a façade. He had been able to hold it all in. but every time he closed his eyes he saw that carrier covered in the blood of the one thing he had left of his mother. Beth and Maggie's cries resonated through his skull as he watched that sword swing again, and again, and again.

The tears poured down his pale cheeks without his consent, they were gone, they were all gone and he was all alone.

He would die, without dad, without hearing Michonne telling him everything would be okay, without hearing Judith laugh hysterically as he tickled her, without hearing Daryl say hot damn or Glenn telling some corny joke.

Because he was all alone. His hands fisted into his hair as even more hot tears poured down his face. He knew he shouldn't stay here, kneeling on the dirt road completely oblivious to his surroundings. He was out in the open completely defenseless something his dad taught him not to do. But at this point Carl couldn't find it in himself to care, not anymore, not without them, it was useless if they were all gone.

Carl scrubbed at the tears that wouldn't stop coming and futilely attempted to stand only to hiss in pain and fall back down into a pathetic heap. For the first time Carl noticed the large red stain on his pant leg.

Carl pulled up the denim over his leg and gasped at the jagged gash running from just below his knee to just above his ankle. He wasn't sure how he had gotten the wound he was so preoccupied trying to find dad and Judy and trying not to get killed that he must not have realized he had been injured.

Despite the burning pain from his leg carl stood holding in a cry. With clenched teeth and a limp Carl kept walking down the dirt road leaving behind a trail of blood.

…

Carter hadn't been walking long when he smelt the scent of fresh blood. It was extremely distinguishable between walker blood and a human, which he hadn't smelt in the longest time. Where as a walker's blood is rotten and vile smelling this blood was fresh and smelled utterly delicious.

With a growling stomach Carter followed the smell of sweet blood.

…

Carl felt like his leg was on fire he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep walking before he collapsed, all he knew was he needed to find shelter and supplies. He knew that if he didn't clean and dress his wound it would get infected especially with all the dirt from the road.

He limped barely able to stay on his feet without tripping over himself, he was breathing heavily. He knew that if someone or something were to attack him he would be doomed, even though he still had his gun. If someone were to take him by surprise he would be a goner.

As though the world was agreeing with him Carl stiffened at the feeling of a muzzle pressed against the back of his head.

"Turn around" the voice commanded.

 **I don't know if anyone is even going to read this but if you are here, please review and let me know what you think cause I'm not so sure about this story** :(


	2. Chapter 2: monster

Carl tried hard not to shake but failed terribly as he faced the young man behind him. The boy was obviously a considerable amount of years older than Carl. The boy had tan skin and stringy dirty blond hair that hung over his brow. Despite wearing multiple dirty layers of blood stained clothes, ripped jeans and duct taped sneakers, he looked like a model or surfer.

"What are you doing out here kid?" Carter asked the young boy, as he looked him up and down.

The moment the kid had turned around Carter knew he couldn't kill him. He had killed plenty of kids before, but the boy was alone and injured, and tear tracks on his cheeks told Carter the boy had probably lost somebody not to long ago.

"I-I, please don't, I don't have anything for you to take"

Carter could hear the boys voice shaking and Carter's stomach dropped even more, he knew he would end up hurting the kid no matter how much he didn't want to. The smell of the boy's blood filled Carter's nostrils and his stomach growled.

The boy was bleeding terribly, he had dark circles under his electric blue eyes and fear written all over his face. The boy screamed innocence and pain, making it even harder for Carter to do what he knows he had to. He can't survive much longer on animals, he needed blood, this unfortunate boys blood.

"Why are you all alone?" Carter asked hoping to stall the inevitable, despite the voice in his head telling him to rip the boys throat out.

"I- look I-I don't have any supplies or food, please just let me go"

As the boy spoke Carter caught movement out of the corner of his eye. The boy's hand slowly inched towards the gun in his holster.

"Drop it"

The boy's eyebrows pulled together in fake confusion

"Drop the gun!"

The boy flinched making Carter feel even worse. The boy was obviously shaken up even before Carter had confronted him. Shaking terribly the boy pulled out his gun and slowly placed it on the dirt road.

"Look if you're going to kill me please just do it already" The boy's voice dripped with grief and exhaustion.

"I'm not gonna kill you, okay I-I'm just hungry"

"I don't have any food"

"I'm not hungry for food," Carter said as his fangs elongated.

The boy's blue eyes grew comically wide. And that's when every thing went to shit. Carter had no idea the kid could move so fast. But by the time he realized the boy was holding his gun again there was bullet in Carter's leg.

The moment the boy saw that Carter was down he ran into the woods at the edge of the dirt road. Carter dug his fingers into the hole in his leg and pulled out the small metal bullet with a hiss of pain. Carter looked where the boy had run, and stood as his wound slowly healed. Carter had to admit he was impressed, the boy was stronger than he had originally thought.

Deciding he had wasted enough time Carter broke into the trees. Despite super human speed only being a myth carter knew he could catch up to the boy.

Carl ran as fast as his legs could take him, which wasn't much. His injured leg still burned with pain. But after seeing that boys sharp teeth he didn't even think about stopping, he didn't know what the boy was but he knew he had to get as far away from him as he could. Hopefully the bullet in his leg would slow him down but Carl wasn't taking any chances.

Carl quickly glanced behind him at the sound of heavy footsteps crunching against the fallen leaves and twigs littering the forest floor.

Carter followed the flash of a brown sheriff's hat and blue flannel. The boy hardly had time to turn with wide eyes before Carter crashed into him. They both hit the dirt packed ground with a thud.

The boy immediately swung his gun and hit Carter on the temple with the butt of the weapon. He faltered giving the boy the opportunity to crawl out from underneath him and attempt to climb to his feet.

Before he could fully stand Carter grabbed his ankle and the boy fell to the floor hitting his head hard with a groan. Carter climbed back on top of the boy and without another thought sunk his fangs into the boy's neck.

Carl screamed in pain as the boy on top of him held his shoulders against the ground as he gulped down his blood. Tears streamed down his cheeks uncontrollably at the stinging unbearable pain in his neck as the boy sank his sharp teeth even deeper.

Carl groped the forest floor for something anything to defend him self. Feeling slightly dizzy Carl's fingers curled around a large stick. Unable to take any more pain or lose any more blood Carl thrust the stick into the boy's stomach.

As soon as Carter felt the stick skewer him through the stomach he pulled away from the boys neck with blood dripping from his mouth. With Carter preoccupied trying to de-impale himself the boy scrambled out from beneath him.

Carl stood swaying from blood loss. He pressed his sleeve to his bleeding neck and walked as far as he could, using the trees to support him. Carl knew it was useless, the boy was able to catch up to him without a problem after being shot in the leg. But now Carl was even more injured and the moment he heard the squelching of blood from the boy pulling the stick out of his stomach Carl knew he was dead.

Carl only made it a few more feet before the boy stepped in front of him. Carl watched in horror as the gaping hole in the boy's stomach mended itself. Ripped flesh and torn muscle pulled together and magically repaired itself leaving soft tan skin visible through the hole in the boy's shirt.

No longer being able to hold it in Carl sank to the floor with a sob. What was he even fighting for, his family was dead, every one he cared about was gone. He might as well just let the boy kill him.

"Just do it" Carl started with a watery voice "Kill me! Their all dead anyway, dad, Judith everyone I ever cared about, so just kill me."

Carter looked down at the sobbing boy beneath him and felt completely terrible. The boy had absolutely nothing, Carter didn't know him but he knew he didn't deserve this.

With a sigh Carter knelt in front of the blue-eyed boy making him flinch. Carter felt like an absolute monster watching tears roll down the boy's pale cheeks and blood stain his shirt from the injury Carter had caused.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just hungry, I didn't want to hurt you" Carter said in the softest voice he could muster.

The boy said nothing just stared at Carter with wide eyes that were filled to the brim with fear.

After a long silence Carter decide to speak again "I won't hurt you, just let me fix your leg and you can keep going wherever you were headed"

Carl stared at the boy while clutching his bleeding neck. One moment the boy was hunting him down and drinking his blood and the next he's offering to help him. Carl didn't know what to think. He couldn't decide if the boy was really a monster or not. At least not with the apologetic look on the boy's tan face.

Carl knew he could be faking it, in this world things are never what they seem and enemies usually start as friends. But honestly Carl had no where to go, every one was gone. Even if the boy was just faking, Carl didn't really have much to lose anymore.

"O-okay" Carl said in a barely audible whisper.

Carter helped the injured boy to his feet amazed that the boy was even still conscious. But he learned painfully that the boy was a lot stronger than he seemed.

Pulling the boy's arm around his shoulders Carter helped him limp to the abandoned house he was staying in.

 **I hope I got Carl's character right. Strong but at the same time still a kid.**

 **I know my idea is pretty far fetched, but hey if zombies are possible why not vampires?**

 **If you're reading please review and tell me what you think, cause I'm still not sure anyone actually likes this idea :(**


	3. Chapter 3: hopeless

Carl hadn't found out much about the boy, other than his name was Carter and he was nineteen. So considering the only other thing he knew about the mysterious man was that he had sharp teeth and bloodlust, it wasn't out of the ordinary to shake in his presence.

After seeing more people than Carl would like to admit come back from the dead, he wasn't all that surprised at this new form of monster. Of course he wasn't expecting the man's teeth to elongate or to have his blood drank, he just couldn't find it in himself to be surprised. This was simply another curveball in this fucked up thing he called a life.

Carter led him over to the couch in the middle of the living room of the abandoned house he was staying in. The man dumped him onto the couch and went into the kitchen to gather supplies for his injured leg. Carl contemplated running, but despite the fact that the man had practically hunted him down, Carl just couldn't see him as scary. Not with his reassuring smile and soft apologetic expression.

Carter walked back into the living room with a cloth and first aid kit. Carl tried not to, but he ended up staring at him, maybe he wasn't surprised but he had still never seen anyone like him.

Carter seemed to notice because he looked up at Carl from wrapping his leg in gauze with a look that waited for him to ask the burning question.

"What are you?"

Carter sighed and pressed the cloth to the still bleeding bite on Carl's neck, "nothing I'm proud of"

"Are there… others like you?"

"I've only ever known one other… he's dead, hopefully"

Carl had a questioning look but didn't ask. He knew the past could be a touchy subject, especially when it came to people you've lost.

"What about you" Carter asked "Why were you alone and injured?"

Carl looked down. _The blood_. Carter was looking at him a little worriedly. _It was everywhere_.

"You don't have to tell me" He placed a hand on Carl's shoulder making the younger boy flinch involuntarily.

Carter recoiled and dropped his hand.

"I know how it feels" Carter gulped trying not to think about them, about her "To lose people, too many people"

Carl looked up at him. His blue orbs were filled with indescribable pain. Carter had thought he had known pain, but somehow he knew this kid had simply seen too much.

Carl was only fourteen, but he had seen pain and loss, he had seen peoples minds snap like a twig. He'd seen loved ones, friends turn into nothing more than mindless killers, not that the world wasn't already full of them and not just the dead ones. He had lost everything and was surrounded by monsters.

It made Carter sick to know he was one of those monsters.

"They're… They're, they're all dead" a lone tear slipped down Carl's cheek he made no attempt to wipe it.

He was sick of it, sick of pretending this didn't bother him. That he was robbed of his child hood, of a good life. Carl didn't even know if a killer like him deserved it, but he longed for it more than anything. To have those day's back, to sit at the kitchen table with mom and dad telling jokes, playing kick ball with kids that are more than likely dead by now, to do something as simple as going outside or walking down the street without worrying about getting killed. Seeing his mom smile again. Sitting in the police station watching dad work and drink coffee.

But now all those things are gone. Mom and dad are dead and all that consists of everything he used to know, his entire world is nothing more than death and loss. The world had pulled the rug out from under him and left him to the sharks, to this cruel reality, to this blood thirsty world.

Carl hadn't even noticed tears were flowing down his cheeks. And all of a sudden the sadness and grief slipped away into anger and all he could really feel was rage.

"Why!" Carl screamed making Carter jump in shock, but before he could question the boy, he stood and walked over to the wall punching it as hard as he possibly could.

"Why me! Why do they all have to die!" He screamed punching the wall again, and again, and again.

Hot rivers of pure undeniable pain flowed down Carl's cheeks from his cold blue eyes that had seen too much, too much death, too much cruelty and madness, too much, too much…

It was all too much.

Arms wrapped around him and his will, his need to fight to survive was gone. Everything he ever cared about was dust, memories, things he would never get to cherish again.

It was all over. His hope, his family and everything he lived for. The better world he knew he was foolish to believe in was gone.

"You're gonna break your hand" The voice was soft and worried.

Carl looked down to see his hand coated in blood, his blood, his mother's blood as she screamed for the last time, Hershel's blood as he was cut down by a monster, Sophia's blood as she stepped out of that barn, Dale's as his stomach was ripped open by a walker, Shane's as he was consumed by greed, Amy's, Merle's, Lizzie's, Tyreese's, Beth's, Daryl's, Maggie's, Glenn's… Dad, judy.

"They're all dead," He sobbed in a watery voice "They're all dead" Carl didn't fight the arms as they lowered him to the ground.

Carter sat on the wooden floor in front of the sobbing teenager. Carter had seen many people break, but never like this. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on in the poor kid's head.

"I-I'm sorry, about all of this, for your family… for hurting you"

Carl looked up at him with wide blue eyes, "It doesn't matter, not anymore"

Carter wanted to say something, to comfort the kid in someway, but he knew a stranger's words wouldn't help, especially not a stranger who had hurt him only a little while ago.

"You can sleep in the bedroom, I'll take the couch."

Carl just kept staring at him making no move for the stairs.

"W-why are you helping me, why don't you just kill me?" his voice held no accusation or anger, simply curiosity. Like it would be so abnormal for someone to help another.

"I'm not a monster, or at least I would like to believe I'm not"

With that Carter stood and plopped down on the couch sending a cloud of dust into the air.

Carl just sat there wondering why he was even alive.


	4. Chapter 4: who I am

Carter hadn't meant to watch Carl sleep, honest. He had only meant to ask for a blanket, but the younger boy was already curled up on the small bed in the room that no doubt belonged to a teenage boy.

The walls were littered with posters of every rock band Carter could think of, a bookshelf full of more titles than he could comprehend. And lastly something he thought he might never see again, a gaming system. Carter remembered not too long ago sitting on the couch playing video games with his dad. His mother bringing him snacks, his sister laughing when dad would let a curse word slip. When things were simple, before they were all gone, before the world ended, before Carter was a monster.

Carter sighed and looked away from the TV and back down at the boy sleeping peacefully on the bed. The moonlight seeped through the blinds and shone onto the young boys face, defining his features and making his ivory skin glow. Carter crouched next to the bed staring at the boy as though he were a rare specimen. Carter's green eyes fell to Carl's neck. He reached out a hand and gingerly brushed his fingers against the two bite marks that marred the soft pale skin of the teen's neck. Carl shifted with a groan causing Carter to recoil quickly. The boy simply cuddled into the pillow with a sigh.

Despite how hard Carter tried not to notice the smell of blood, he just couldn't get over how intoxicating it was. He couldn't remember the last time he had fed on an actual person before Carl, and since that time in the woods it was all he could think about.

The wonderful feeling of fresh, sweet, blood filling his mouth. He wanted more, so much more. But after watching Carl break down he wasn't sure if he could bare making the boy hurt even more, even if he didn't know him.

He could if he wanted to, the boy was right in front of him, completely defenseless, even if he were awake it wouldn't be very hard. Carter wanted to feel the boy's blood running down his throat, he wanted it more than anything. But at the same time he couldn't hurt him.

 _You could_

Carter looked away from the boy and firmly shut his eyes trying to feel some semblance of control.

 _You know you want to_

Carter fisted his dirty blond locks, he couldn't. He wouldn't, not after her.

 _He's beneath you. He means nothing_

Carter's fangs elongated without his permission, pushing through his gums, begging to dig into flesh. Carter heard a groan from Carl. The boy was waking up.

Carter jumped to his feet and stumbled backwards tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground, wincing at the noise it made.

"Carter?"

Carter looked up to see Carl sitting up in the bed a puzzled look on his face but also one of fear. It was no secret Carl was scared of him. The boy shook just from being in his presence.

"W-what are you doing in here?" The boy asked noticing Carter's fangs were out.

'I-I'm sorry, I was just-I-I"

"It's okay, can you just… go" his voice was soft and small

"Yeah, I-I'm sorry" Carter said one last time walking out of the room. Carter sighed running a hand through his hair trying to ignore the voice in his head.

The voice begging for blood.

…

Carl stepped off the bed expecting to fall face first to the ground. He clutched the bedframe with shaky hands. And took a step. The moment he felt pressure on his injured leg he hissed as a bolt of pain ran up his leg.

Carl grabbed the bottom of his pant leg and rolled it up to his knee. He carefully peeled away the gauze concealing his injury.

The skin around the cut had turned red. And the gash itself was yellow. He knew the wound was infected and without antibiotics, there was no doubt it would get much worse.

Carl knew he would have to stay here longer at least until he gets antibiotics. Despite not having anywhere to go Carl felt the need to leave, to find somewhere safe and away from the strange man down stairs. Carl wasn't stupid he knew why Carter was in his room last night. He didn't think Carter wanted to hurt him, but sometimes you don't have a choice. Sometimes you don't have Control over the darker side of yourself.

Carl hated the fact that when he had seen Carter with his fangs out he had been scared. The older boy held all the cards, he could kill Carl anytime he wanted, but for some reason he kept the boy alive. But Carl knew it wouldn't last forever, Carter would grow hungry again and when he does Carl will once again be nothing more than a meal.

But for now Carl didn't have a choice, he couldn't leave at least not until his leg was better. With another hiss Carl stood up holding in a cry as he limped forward and towards the stairs.

Carl painfully made his way down the stairs cringing at every step. When he reached the bottom he took in a deep breath and concealed his face with a stony expression, Carl didn't know why but he didn't want Carter to know he was in pain. Maybe because Carter had been able to take him down so easily or maybe because he failed everyone he ever knew, but Carl couldn't help but feel weak, defenseless, a child that needed saving. Maybe it was true to an extant and maybe he was delusional to think he was strong, or that he could face this world, but if he was, he wanted to remain so for as long as possible.

He walked into the kitchen doing the best he could to not limp. When he walked in Carter was rifling through the cabinets no doubt looking for food. Carter turned to him after finding a bag of cheerios.

"Hey" he said quietly

This is what Carl dreaded having to finally talk to him. Sure they had a small conversation in the living room yesterday, which had been cut short by Carl's outburst so other than that Carl still had pretty much no idea who this guy was.

"D-do you even need to eat?" Carl asked gesturing to the bag of cheerios as Carter took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Uh yeah" He said grabbing a few cheerios and popping them into his mouth. Carl also took a seat at the table and despite his fear of the vampire, couldn't help but be curious.

"Why" Carl asked cocking his head to the side with narrowed eyes. Not out of accusation merely curiosity.

Carter couldn't help but notice how much it reminded him of her, of how she would mock innocence every time she would pull a prank or say something she pretended not to. How she would smile and brush her hair to the said with amusement in her eyes.

Carter shook his head and looked back up at Carl, the boy was still waiting for an answer.

"Well even though I mainly focus on finding blood it'll only keep me alive for so long, at some point I need to eat"

"So how _do_ you find blood?"

Carter sighed, he knew what Carl was thinking, that he kills every person he comes across, "Look what happened in the woods, I really didn't mean to do that"

Carter looked up to meet his piercing blue eyes, Carter couldn't help but gulp at the intensity of his glare, "I-it was an accident" Carter continued, "Before you, all I ate was animals and pretty much anything I could get my hands on and I just, I-"

Carl looked down, suddenly finding the table-top very interesting.

"I don't want to hurt anybody… but sometimes I just… I just…" Carter fumbled for the right words he knew none of this was making the teen feel the least bit safer or less scared, he was simply rambling by now, but he just felt he needed to say something. He had seen Carl's face when the boy had watched his stomach close up, the look of pure and utter hopelessness when he was sitting on the ground with tears pouring down his cheeks.

Carter knew how it felt to be scared of someone so much, to feel such hopelessness and fear, to lose everything you ever cared about. He couldn't help but feel bad for the kid, to feel like he owed him.

Carter cleared his throat causing Carl to look back up at him " How's your leg?"

Carl tried to keep his expression neutral but Carter must've noticed something cause he let out a sigh.

"It's not getting better is it?" He asked looking up at Carl who was looking down once again

"It's fine"

"Let me see it"

Carl looked up again. Carter unintentionally flinched at the completely guarded and defensive glare, "no"

"Look if its infected were gonna need medicine and-"

"I said I'm fine"

Carter looked away from the boy and ran his hand through his hair. The kid was stubborn. Carter knew it was infected it must have been considering all the dirt it must have collected while he was walking down that dirt road. But if the kid refused to let Carter help him there was nothing he could do.

"Fine just get some rest, I'll find some water maybe search some of the other houses for food and medicine"

Carter pushed the cheerios to Carl, stood from the table and walked past him when the kid asked the question he'd been asking himself since the world ended.

"Why?"

Carter stopped and turned. Carl also turned in his chair so that they were facing each other.

"Why what?"

Carl took in a large breath, "Why are you helping me? I know what you said before, but why put so much effort into this, you don't know me, what I've done. So why? why are you even letting me live?"

Carter sighed "I-I don't want to hurt you-"

"That's bullshit!"

Carter looked up with a shocked look, but before he could say anything Carl spoke again.

"I saw your face in the woods, before you bit me. You wanted to, I know you did. And last night I know what you were doing there, what you were thinking"

Carter looked down ashamed. He knew it was true, he wanted to. He wanted to kill Carl. He wanted his blood. He wanted it more than anything. But he knew that if he killed him, even if he didn't know him. The last bit of who he was, the last bit of Carter Levinson would be gone. He wouldn't, he couldn't let that happen, not after seeing that look on her face, not after seeing the fear in her eyes. He promised himself he wouldn't kill anymore even if it meant dying he just couldn't handle the thought of one more persons blood on his hands.

"You're right I do" Carter said looking back up at Carl, "But I'm trying, I'm trying not to listen to the voice in my head, I'm trying not to be the monster I know I am"

Carl couldn't help but feel bad for yelling at him. Despite not being a vampire Carl could relate, he'd regretted more things than he could count. He knew how it felt to lose control, to not always be able to stop yourself from doing something terrible.

He'd heard the voice, the voice that had told him to kill that boy at the prison.

When he had killed that boy, when he had put that gun in his face, when he had looked down at his dead body, he had felt nothing and it scared him more than anything.

Carl could only give a small nod at what Carter had said. Once again residing to the shy and guarded boy Carter knew.

Carter sighed and went to collect his stuff, to go look through some of the other houses while Carl simply turned around in his chair and popped a few cheerios in his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5: being there

Even after three days Carl's leg didn't feel any better. Even though Carter made sure to change the bandages everyday and wash out the cut. It wasn't as red and yellow as it had been, but Carter, even after searching every house on the block had failed at finding any kind of antibiotics. Carl of course would hate to admit how much it hurt, for a reason still unknown he refused to let Carter know he was in any pain, Carter of course knew but he also knew pride was one of the very last things Carl had left, he wasn't going to take that from him.

Their relationship in those few days hadn't changed much, despite Carl's occasional question about Carter's vampirism, they had only a rare few decent conversations. Carter would spend most of his time searching houses, although by now he had searched every nook and cranny of each and every one, still finding nothing useful, meaning of course that they would have to leave soon. Which is an obstacle all on it's own, considering Carl's leg. Carter had contemplated many times following the tracks and heading to terminus. He had seen the signs more than once on his hunt for animal blood.

The animal blood tasted atrocious and didn't do much to quell his hunger and he still very much longed for Carl's blood, but the few times Carter had seen the boy smile, the few times they had a remotely decent conversation is when Carter realized just how young and innocent the boy was. Of course Carter knew Carl had done bad things, but that was for the sake of survival, Carl had yet to kill anyone for the fun of it, the thrill, like many people out there have, simply because they could. Carl kills for a purpose, for the people he cares about, Carter wished he could hold an honor like that, Carl has blood on his hands too the only difference is that it's there for a reason, something Carter can't say for himself.

And for that reason, Carter kept the monster in him from ripping the boys throat out, no matter how much he wanted to.

That didn't mean Carter wasn't extremely hungry, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. Carter had found himself staring at Carl's neck more than he should, dreaming of gulping down every last drop of fresh crimson running through the boy's veins. Carter couldn't give in though, he wouldn't, he didn't want to kill Carl, maybe at first he had, but that was before he got to know him just a little, and despite their only actual interaction being an argument over how superman was better than batman, he wanted Carl around, he didn't want to be alone, to once again live in nothing but isolation and his thoughts.

Carter knew he would lose control at some point, and he knows that once he starts he wont be able to stop. The only reason he had been able to stop in the woods, other than being impaled of course was because of the look on Carl's face, a look of pure hopelessness. It had been enough to snap him out of his blood-induced stupor, but he was still scared of the very real possibility of killing Carl. He knew the only way to keep the boy safe would be to leave but than he would be alone and-

"You've been staring into space for a while"

Carl took his usual seat at the dinner table in front of Carter with a smirk, which Carter returned it with his own. Things had gotten slightly less awkward after Carl had told him a joke yesterday and Carter had laughed till he couldn't breathe. He had forgotten it by now, but the thought still made him smile.

"Just thinking"

"About?" Carl asked lifting his eyebrows in questioning, as he poured cereal into a bowl.

"Nothing" Carter said trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

Carl simply nodded he knew something was bothering Carter, but he also knew it was none of his business, he still didn't know Carter all that much despite his love for comics, one of the few things the two boys had in common. So Carl wanting to keep the conversation going and out of curiosity asked a question he had been dying to get an answer to.

"So… are you like five hundred years old?" Carl asked cocking his head to the side like he tended to do, whenever he asked a question.

"No I am not five hundred years old, I was turned when I was sixteen, that was three years ago making me nineteen"

"Oh, so when your like forty will you still look the same?"

"Well considering that the guy who turned me was ninety and looked like he was twenty, probably"

"So…" Carl looked up at Carter wondering if he would be crossing a line if he asked but his curiosity won out, "How were you turned?"

Carter looked down suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, making Carl immediately regret asking, things might have been less awkward, but it didn't mean they were best friends or anything, and Carl knew when he was overstepping his boundaries.

"You-you don't have to say, I shouldn't have asked, it was stupid, I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

"Carl"

Carter's emerald eyes were dancing with amusement, when Carl looked back up.

"It's okay," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, sorry" Carl's cheeks were tinted red, embarrassed by how awkward he was acting.

"It's fine, I didn't know him very well" That was a lie; he doesn't think he's known anyone more.

"Oh" Is all Carl could say, he knew it was stupid to ask but he couldn't help it, he wanted to know more, for some reason he just wanted to know Carter, the way he had never gotten to know Sophia or Beth, he wanted a friend, someone to tell things to, someone who would be there, but he knew he was foolish to expect those things from a stranger, much less a vampire. Despite that he didn't think Carter was a bad person, Carl had met many bad people and Carter definitely wasn't one of them. He knew Carter wanted a friend just as much as him, he wanted all the same things, but Carter was just too scared of hurting people that he could never get close no matter how much he wanted to.

Unlike a couple of days ago Carl no longer felt the need to leave, maybe he still didn't _fully_ trust Carter, but he at least knew Carter wouldn't rip his throat out, Carl wasn't stupid though, he would catch the many times Carter would stare at his neck, but he knew that Carter was staying in control for him, why? He still had no idea, but that's what made him trust Carter even just a little, the guy has had every possible opportunity to just take what he wants, but for some reason he restrains himself, something a lot of people these days don't bother doing anymore.

The stronger hurt the weaker that's just how it is in the new world, but when someone's strong enough to hurt someone else but doesn't is when you know their good, that their not too far gone like the governor had been, like anyone else who takes advantage of the weak.

The thought was enough to make Carl stay, to actually want to.

"So about your leg" Carter started, "It's not getting any better and there's nothing left in this neighborhood, we have to move"

Carl had caught it; the "we" there was actually a "we". He wasn't going to be alone.

"There's this place, I saw signs for it while hunting, it's apparently a sanctuary, it's probably not real but if there's a chance…"

"We should go" Carl knew, it could be a trap, things now a days always were but he couldn't pass up the opportunity of finding somewhere at least remotely safe. Maybe they would have stuff for his leg. Maybe things could be okay.

Boy was he wrong.

 **Not the most exciting chapter, but please bare with me the next will have some more action:)**

 **And I hope I'm not making this ooc or anything, I know Carl's kinda hopeful out of nowhere but it's just cause he found someone who's actually willing to be there, anyway until next time:)**


	6. Chapter 6: fear the hunters

" _What are we doing out here?" Carter asked, a puff of warm breath wafting from his mouth and into the winter air, normal weather for this time of year in Julian California._

" _I told you, you'll see when we get there" Carters best friend Tommy answered. They had been friends since the fourth grade. It was usual of Tommy to drag Carter into every one of his escapades._

 _Tonight was no exception, Tommy hadn't told him much other than he had found something weird in the woods. That's how Carter had ended up here at one in the morning, pushing branches and leaves out of his way as he trekked through the forest behind his best friend._

 _Tommy was of course smiling like an idiot the whole way. He always got excited to show Carter things, from the gum on his shoe to evidence for his many conspiracy theories, and despite how annoying it could get, Carter could never get enough of his enthusiasm, that's why he had become Tommy's friend in the first place, the moment he had seen the messy black hair, amusement filled gray eyes and impish grin he knew they would be good friends. He knew that if he couldn't be happy, Tommy could be happy for the both of them, the thought always comforted him. Knowing that Tommy would always be there for him._

 _Despite the fact that Tommy had it in good with the cool kids, and was Mr. popular, he always found time for his best friend. Carter even though he sometimes felt left out, never envied Tommy's popularity, he was fine with being the quiet kid that sat in the back and read books, he didn't mind not having boatloads of friends, he had Tommy and Alice, that was all he really needed._

 _He had to admit, he could do without the bullying, without kids calling him poor, or pushing him down in the halls. Carter never let it bother him, even if he didn't have the most money, he was happy with what he did have._

" _How much further?" Carter whined_

" _Not much" Tommy said turning and laughing at Carter's pouty face, "Stop being a baby"_

" _I'm only a baby when my friend drags me into the woods in the middle of the night"_

" _Whatever, were here"_

 _Carter and Tommy stood in the middle of a small clearing, Carter couldn't see much considering how dark it was, there were leaves here and there, there wasn't anything very interesting except a lump that was shrouded in shadows at the edge of the clearing, Carter squinted trying to make out what the thing was._

" _Alright don't freak out" Tommy said pulling his flashlight out of his pocket._

 _He clicked the flashlight on and rested the light on the lump. Carter nearly jumped at the figure that was lying on the dead leaves._

 _It was a deer, or at least it used to be, it's stomach was ripped open, organs and intestines spilling through it's fur covered skin, that looked as though someone had used their bare hands to rip open. The animal's neck was twisted at an unnatural angle, but what caught Carters eye more than anything were the two holes where the deer's neck met its shoulder._

 _Carter stepped forward almost gagging at the grotesque smell, he knelt besides the deer and leaned in examining the two marks, what could've made two perfectly circular holes like this?_

" _It was a vampire"_

" _What?" Carter asked turning to his friend, expecting to see a joking look, only to be met with Tommy's serious expression, the expression he got every time he jumped to a conclusion._

" _It was a vampire, what else could've done this?"_

" _I don't know, anything else" Carter said standing and brushing himself off, "Vampires aren't real"_

" _As far as we know"_

 _Carter sighed and walked passed his friend to walk back the way they had come, "It's just a dead deer, you're being paranoid"_

 _Carter could hear Tommy's footsteps as he followed behind him, "But what if-"_

 _Carter stopped, he was in complete silence, no footsteps, Tommy's ramblings had stopped mid-sentence, "Tommy?"_

 _Carter turned looking behind him where Tommy should have been, "Tommy?" he asked once again as he took a step back, his heart racing, "This isn't funny"_

 _Carter stood there, the only sounds that of his breathing and his sneakers crunching on the dry leaves beneath him, wind blew through his blonde un-kept hair, as a chill ran down his spine, he suddenly felt like there were eyes on him._

 _The feeling of a breath ghosting on the back of his neck, made his heart skip a beat, he whipped around, head darting in all directions looking for anyone or anything that could've been behind him, but coming up with nothing. The forest was dark and eerily quiet, the space being filled with nothing but Carter's ragged breaths._

 _Carter took more steps back, despite wanting to run, he couldn't leave Tommy, "T-Tommy, please, we have to go"_

 _Carter took one more step back before his foot hit something solid; he immediately spun around, to see what he had hit._

 _Lying on the ground at Carters feet was a body, but not just any body._

" _T-Tommy" Carter nearly sobbed._

 _His friend was unresponsive his pale blue eyes were wide open, staring up at the night sky, no life left in his usual, bright and joy filled orbs. Carter's gaze fell to Tommy's neck that was covered in a layer of blood, the thick dark substance ever slowly dripped down his neck creating a small pool of crimson._

 _But what stood out most were the two holes in Tommy's neck. Upon seeing this Carter scrambled backwards, tears pouring down his cheeks._

 _Seeing nothing else to do Carter turned and ran as fast as he could. He sped past trees and pushed past branches, sobbing uncontrollably as he went, realizing that his friend was dead, the person who was always there for him, who understood him, was dead, he was actually dead, after all these years of warm smiles and comforting gestures, how was this possible?_

 _Carter ran as far as he could, dodging trees, and doing his best to remember the way he and Tommy had come._

 _Carter yelped as he tripped over a root and hit the ground, he felt a pain in his wrist but ignored it and stood shakily. Carter stumbled through the forest, clutching his now bleeding wrist to his chest. He walked for a few more minutes before he came to the edge of the woods. He could see the glow of the neon sign from the convenience store they had passed on their way there._

 _He let out a relieved sigh at having finally made it, but his victory was short lived, before he could take one more step a large hand clamped over his mouth._

…

"Carter! Carter wake up!" Carl whispered harshly through clenched teeth.

Carter groggily lifted his head, squinting up at the teenager in front of him, "What?"

"Somebody's in the house" Carl whispered urgently.

"What? Carter asked a little more worriedly.

"There are people down stairs"

Sure enough Carter could hear footsteps and muffled voices from the floor below. Carl's eyes were wide and full of fear, the voices sounded like those of grown men and more than one, if they found them they would be doomed, contrary to what many people think, Carter didn't have super strength, sure he was faster and could probably take on more than one man but Carl was with him and he would just risk getting him hurt, their best option was to hide, until the men either left or the boys found an opportunity to escape.

Carter jumped off the bed he had been sleeping in, after deciding to head to terminus the two boys had packed and both dozed off, Carl in the teenaged boy's room and Carter in the master bedroom, knowing they would need sleep for tomorrow. There wasn't much in the ways of a hiding place only a closet and under the bed. Carter would go for the closet but footsteps were already heading their way, they were more likely to get caught but they didn't have much of a choice.

Carter grabbed Carl's arm and pulled them both under the bed, he snaked his arm over Carl's shoulders and placed a hand over the teen's mouth to muffle his breathing.

Both boys watched as a pair of large and dirty hiking boots stepped into the room, the boots walked to the front of the bed stopped for a while than turned. The man walked over to the closet kicking an article of clothing as he went. Seemingly finding nothing interesting the man shut the closet, he turned and walked to the other side of the room and stopped in front of the dresser, green and blue eyes following him as he went. The man walked over to the bed again, stopped and stood there for a moment before shuffling across the floorboards and making his way to the side of the bed. The mattress dipped and the frame creaked as the man laid on the bed, making Carl's breaths quicken at the realization that the intruder was directly above them.

The boys stayed like that, Carl breathing hard and Carter with a hand clasped over the boys mouth and the other over his own. After a few minutes a snore broke the silence, the man had fallen asleep.

…

Carter and Carl had been lying under the bed, listening to the man sleeping soundly above them snore for over an hour when they heard another pair of footsteps approaching.

"Yo" a mans low voice called

Yet another pair of large boots stopped at the doorway, the man rapped loudly on the doorframe, "Comfy?" The man asked

The man above them spoke in an even lower and mad voice, "You're waking me up to see if I'm comfortable?"

There was a short silence before the man at the door declared, "I wanna lye down"

"There are two other bedrooms bitch"

"Thems kids beds, I want this one"

"It's claimed"

"I didn't hear it, you're gonna have ta lay claim somewhere else"

Both boys' heads snapped to the side of the bed as the two men started wrestling two pairs of large boots and legs moving with their fighting.

There was noise of a struggle and a loud thud no doubt one man hitting the other. Finally one of the men fell to the floor right in front of Carter and Carl.

Carl's breath hitched and Carter tightened both of his hands on both of their mouths. The man tried getting up again but a hand reached down, grabbed him by the chin and knocked him against the floor again. The man kept fighting, until he was punched in the face and turned sideways towards both boys.

The man's eyes grew wide. Carl pressed into Carters side, with a quiet hitch in his breath. The man above the man on the floor wrapped his arm around the other's neck as he tried to speak, no doubt to tell the other man that they were there.

"Len, Len stop" The man said, but it was muffled and the other man ignored him.

He stared at the two boys with large eyes as he was choked. Both could only stare back with wide eyes of their own. Finally the man went limp and his eyes slowly slid shut. The man over him let him go, and walked to the side of the bed breathing heavily.

"My bed now jack off"

The bed once again creaked and dipped as the man lay down. The man groaned, his foot falling over the edge of the bed as he situated himself

All the boys could do was watch as the man lying on the floor in front of them slept

…

Carter pulled himself forward and across the hardwood floor out from under the bed narrowly missing the man's draping foot. Snores, his heart pounding and the sound of a ball being tossed against a wall filled his ears.

Once he got out he grabbed Carl's hand and made sure the boy got out just as quietly as himself. Once out from under the bed both boys slinked across the floor and exited into the hallway, quickly rushing to the teenaged boys room.

Both boys hid behind the wall that separated the center of the room from where the bed stood, as a man walked in.

Each boy winced as they heard things falling to the floor as the man looked them over uninterested with each thing he found. Carters undead heart was sure it would stop beating when a yellow rubber ball bounced loudly off the wall in front of both boys and into a hand next to them. The man bounced the ball again then one more time on the floor before exiting the room. Both boys inwardly sighed in relief.

Carter went over to the windows and futilely tried prying them open without luck, the blonde grit his teeth and tried the last window with the same result, when they heard yelling.

"Len, Len!"

"Shut the hell up, I'm tryin to sleep!"

"There's a woman shacking up in here"

Both boys moved across the room, as the men yelled and stopped at the shelf by the door.

"Say what!? Is she hot!?"

Carter grabbed a pointy trophy from the shelf, it wasn't much in the way of a weapon but it was better than nothing.

"What the hell you hollerin about!" the men continued

Carter looked over the corner but quickly swung back into the room after seeing two men descending the stairs. Carter slid out of the room and pressed into the wall that was now behind him, Carl quickly mimicking his actions.

Carter swung around the corner, reaching for the gun that still lay on the bed of the master bedroom, when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Carter barely had time to turn back grab Carl's wrist and rush into the bathroom and close the door in front of the two heavily breathing boys.

Both boys turned wide-eyed to see a man sitting on the toilet, with eyes just as wide as theirs. Carl could barely blink before Carter thrust the trophy, blunt end, into the man's stomach, knocking the air out of him and pushing him against the wall.

The man however recovered quickly and grabbed onto Carter who struggled away from him.

Carl grabbed the man's arm and tried prying him off the blond. The man in turn harshly pushed the brunette, causing him to crash into the wall and hit his head with a thud. The boy crumpled to the ground moaning.

That was the last straw for Carter and before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed an electrical razor and wrapped the cord around the man's thick neck.

He would have just ripped his throat out but after seeing him hurt Carl, it had been a spur of the moment decision, fueled by rage, he wanted the man to die slowly.

The man pushed him into the door and struggled, but Carter held on using all the strength he could muster. The man reached over to the counter, thick fingers only centimeters away from a pair of scissors. But Carter held on with everything he had. Both men collapsed to the floor, Carter stilled holding the cord as the man slowly but surely choked to death.

Once the man had released his last broken and small breath, Carter crawled out from under him, breathing heavily and arms feeling like lead from the strain of keeping the cord around the mans neck, and climbed over to Carl who still lay on the floor.

Carter grabbed Carl's shoulder but the boy's eyes were already open, the hit hadn't been strong enough to knock him out simply incapacitate him. Carter breath out a sigh of relief as the boy slowly sat up clutching his head with a groan.

Once he made sure Carl was okay he grabbed the gun, and the other boy's wrist and walked over to the bathroom window and as slowly and quietly as he could, lifted it.

He stepped onto the sunbaked roof, his sneakers practically melting into the sizzling shingles as he stepped away from the window, the swaying brunette in tow. He turned to said brunette, knowing they had to jump and from the way the boy could barely stand Carter wasn't sure if he could.

"We're going to have to jump" Carter informed the boy in a whisper

"I can do it," His words only slightly slurred.

But they didn't have much of a choice so Carter only gave a small nod, and slid to the side of the roof. He swung a leg over and slowly using his already over worked arms lowered himself as much as he could, gritting his teeth from the strain once again.

Carter's hunger of course chose that moment to kick in. Before the boy knew what was happening his hands slid from the edge of the roof just as he was engulfed in a dizzy spell. His back hit the back porch with a thud, he could only hope wasn't too loud.

His vision swam and the image of Carl above him, peaking over the edge of the roof blurred in and out of focus.

He watched blearily as Carl swung his legs over the roof and non-too gently landed on the porch-unlike Carter-on his feet.

The boy stumbled over to him and grabbed his arm helping him into an upright position.

"Are you okay?" Carl whispered, his electric blue orbs full of worry.

Carter nodded, "Just hungry" he said quietly, as the words left his mouth his eyes landed on Carl's neck.

He could hear the blood flowing through the boy's veins, his throbbing pulse, he gulped, his mouth and throat extremely dry and he knew more than anything what would make it better.

"… ter are you okay?" Carl asked with even more worry, in his eyes, but this time a little bit of it for himself, by the way Carter was staring at him, he was scared Carter was finally going to lose it and drain him.

Carter's green orbs snapped up to his cerulean ones, an immeasurable amount of hunger and want in them, so much so that it made Carl gulp nervously.

But both of their thoughts were interrupted by shouts. They came from the house; the man had turned.

Trying to suppress his gnawing hunger and ignore his growling stomach, the blonde grabbed Carl's wrist once again and dragged him off the porch and away from the house.

…

Both boys stumbled onto the dirt and tracks, breathing heavily. Carl by then no longer felt the pain or dizziness from earlier, unfortunately Carter's incessant hunger remained full force.

He was practically melded to the dirt beside the tracks. Breathing heavily and fisting dry earth to distract him from his hunger.

Carl grabbed Carters shoulders and forced him up right, which wasn't very easy, the boy was barely conscious. Once Carter was sitting up Carl didn't hesitate to roll up his sleeve and put his wrist to Carters lips.

"Drink" Carl said, in a voice that held no room for argument.

He hadn't known Carter long but he did know the older boy wasn't out to kill him and that was enough. He had lost everyone who had even come close to earning the title of a friend; he wasn't going to lose anyone else.

Carter wanted to protest; he wanted to tell Carl that he might not be able to stop. But his brain switched off and his instincts took over.

He brought a hand up and held the boys arm to keep it in place. His fangs grew and sunk into the flesh of Carl's wrist.

The hand around the boy's arm tightened and his fangs sunk deeper, the moment the blood Carter oh so longed for filled his mouth and flowed down his throat.

He gulped down mouthful after mouthful of the boy's delicious crimson. He could hear Carl whimper from the discomfort of having blood taken and at such a heavy rate. But Carter ignored it and continued drinking the sweet, sweet blood.

He knew Carl wouldn't last much longer, and he was already starting to feel ten times better. But he just didn't want to stop, he wanted to drink every last drop, he wanted it more than anything.

And that's when the images came. Standing in front of the mirror watching blood run down his chin, looking down and seeing the immeasurable amount of blood on his hands even after he had wiped it all away, sitting in the corner rocking back and forth practically tearing his hair out and repeating 'what have I done' like a mantra. He was sick, he was weak and most of all he was guilty. Things couldn't be that way again.

He slid his fangs out of the soft flesh of Carl's wrist and lapped up the last of the blood that spilled from the deep bite marks.

He no longer felt dizzy or hungry, he felt like he could run a mile, he felt great, at least until he looked over at Carl. The boy was pale and shaking, his eyelids were drooping so that Carter could only see a sliver of his blue orbs, but when he noticed Carter staring at him, he looked up at the older boy and gave him a small weak smile.

"Why didn't you try to stop me?" he asked curiously, it wouldn't have made much of a difference if Carl had said something, but the boy didn't even try.

"You needed it" Carl's voice was weak and strained and it made Carter feel even worse for taking so much.

Carter only stared at the boy for a while before he softly spoke with a small smile of his own, "Thank you"

"It's what friends are for right?" Carl said weakly, but Carter could tell he meant it.

Carter couldn't believe it, after all this time. After all the things he'd done, all the people he'd killed, the lives he'd destroyed and innocent blood he had spilled.

He had a friend.

 **This was a little hard to right, considering that I try not to stick to cannon, not cause I don't like it, it's just harder to write when it's not necessarily my words in away, whatever:)**

 **A thanks to TheDarkerSide123 for giving me such nice reviews and if you haven't read his Carl/OMC story you're missing out :)**


End file.
